


Bloody Murder

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Hisoka is a masochist, If you know me please for the love of god don't read this, Lust Murder, Masochism, Monster - Freeform, Murder, djinn, killing hisoka, reader/original character is a monster and cannibal, this is really fucked up, this is so fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ***if you know me I beg you do not read this, I was looking for a fic where Hisoka dies and there was none so I wrote one. here it is, feel free to not read it at all oh my good."Her face hovered close to the red spot, to which he whined softly, blood spitting out of his mouth.'Please.'She let out a growl and plunged several sharp teeth into his skin, taking out a large chunk of flesh, chewing loudly, and swallowing as blood poured down her jaw"
Relationships: Hisoka/Reader, Hisoka/original character, Hisoka/succubus!reader
Kudos: 13





	Bloody Murder

**Author's Note:**

> for the love of god if you know me do not read this. tw for blood and gore and murder and cannibalism and just plain old hisoka

“You fucking freak!”  
She roared, grabbing the pink-haired man by the nape of his neck, throwing him across the room.  
Hisoka slid down the wall, barely damaged, and opened his eyes.   
“If you wanted to sleep with me this bad you could’ve just asked.”

The girl jumped in a weird fashion, her long, gremlin-like limbs bending and extending towards his direction. Her right arm extended and took a chunk out of the man’s cheek.  
She took the flesh into her mouth and licked her fingers, spitting out the teeth.

“You moron, I’m going to make you fucking beg.”

She lodged two impossibly sharp fingers into his mouth and up through the roof, effectively having him on a bloody hook. His eyes rolled back, his blood pouring down her arm, and she dragged him to a rusty metal chair that sat in the middle of the abandoned warehouse.

Ripping the fingers out of Hisoka’s mouth, she dropped him onto the seat.

Looking up through hair wet with blood and hooded yellow eyes, he spat blood onto the floor and licked his lips.

“Beg for what?”

The girl took her two long, bloody fingers into her own mouth, fitting what could easily be a foot and a half long down her throat, and sucked the blood off with a pop.

Picking up a loose wire from the floor, she wrapped it around his neck tight and pulled him close.

“For your own stupid, fucking, miserable, death.”

She tied the wire taught to the chair, making it so he couldn’t move his neck. Using her bladed fingers, she tore his clothes rabidly, not concerned that she broke skin up to several inches deep. Blood spurted from the wounds, and a singular drop landed on his collarbone.

Her face hovered close to the red spot, to which he whined softly, blood spitting out of his mouth. 

“Please.”

She let out a growl and plunged several sharp teeth into his skin, taking out a large chunk of flesh, chewing loudly, and swallowing as blood poured down her jaw.

Tears brimmed Hisoka’s eyes, and one fell and mixed with the puddle of blood on his upper thigh. He let out a moan which echoed off the deteriorating walls.

The feral girl took the extension of wire that tied his neck to the chair, taking it down and behind him and subsequently tying each ankle to each chair leg. She did the same for his wrists, his elbows, and his knees- leaving him absolutely pathetic and helpless at her hands.

She stood behind the whimpering man, pressing her chin into his neck opposite the side she took a bite of. She slowly took one of her fingernails and cut a line down his arm to his middle finger, which she swiftly sliced off from the rest of his hand and popped in her mouth. The bones crunched as she chewed. She wasn’t satisfied and decided to carve the muscle of his calf off the bone and swallow that too. Hisoka gasped and shook at the sharp pain.

Hisoka shouted which turned into a whine as the girl pulled back and stood tall in front of him. He dared to make eye-contact with her, and she swiftly punched him full force with one of her enlarged hands. Hisoka threw his head back and moaned once more, and when she pulled back her fist, his pupils were dilated through half-lidded, black eyes, and blood poured from a now broken nose into his parted lips. 

He was shuddering and shaking, tensing at the wired which held him to the chair.

“…P-please…”

The girl approached him again and raised his mangled jaw to her face with two fingers.

“Say it, you worthless piece of shit.” She grinned and spit bloody on his face.

“..more…”

She traced a hand ever so torturously down his body, starting from his neck. The magician shook and thrashed to the best of his ability, panting as she took her time.

“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease- Ah! Please!”

Staring into his eyes, she used one of her sharp fingers to efficiently cut off the man’s erect dick. Hisoka screamed, his eyes rolling back into his head, as the girl took her hand and subsequently plunged it into his chest. She watched as the light drained from his face, and his head fell to his chest.


End file.
